I Love You More
by Arikazu
Summary: (AU) Nanami is in love with Kurama, the most popular guy in her class. She wrote a love letter planning on confessing to him but the problem is that she lost the letter even before giving it to him. Tomoe, the grumpy boy who sits beside Nanami and doesn't seem to be fond of her, found the letter and sparked his interest in Nanami. Read it to find out more. :D
1. Chapter 1 - Letter

Hey guys! I'm a super big fan of Kamisama Hajimemashita and finally after lots of thinking, I've decided to start writing a fanfic of it. This is an AU where everyone is currently in high school. You know, like the typical shoujo/shonen manga. Everyone looks the same, it's just that they are not gods and do not own any powers. Characters are not mine! Only the story is mine.

Chapter 1: Letter

Once again without realising, Nanami's eyes were gazing intensely at Kurama. All she could see was sparkles and flowers floating around Kurama. _**How can someone be so beautiful and perfect**_ **?** She thought. Nanami continued staring while her eyes slowly began scrolling from the latter's shiny red hair, to his unbuttoned collar with a loosened tie around it, down to his skinny pants that was carving out the shape of his perfect thighs and ending it with his newly polished shoes. Everything about him was sparkling. Somehow Kurama's radiant personality was refreshing to her eyes making it hard for her to hold back from looking at him.

"...ami. Nanami... NANAMI!" Otohiko Sensei finally lost his patience after calling out Nanami's name for so many times. Immediately Nanami snapped out of her crazy fantasies that almost made her drool (that would have been really embarrassing). She totally forgot that Otohiko Sensei was still in the classroom. In her eyes, all she could see was Kurama, the most popular guy in her school. And the person she loves. Putting that aside, Nanami knew what Otohiko Sensei was about to say the moment he called out Nanami's name.

"Please mee-"

"Meet you after school in your office. Yeah yeah I got it", Nanami continued his sentence and resume watching Kurama, completely ignoring Otohiko Sensei. Otohiko Sensei was not even surprised as calling Nanami's name was already like a daily routine for him. It was too normal that the entire class got used to it. Ami, who was sitting beside Kurama at the front, turn to look at Nanami and gave her a small giggle. Nanami caught Ami looking at her and she replied Ami with the same small giggle while scratching her head, looking innocently.

Tomoe woke up from the sound of Otohiko Sensei's screaming. He had always thought that his overly colourful dressed teacher was annoying. Especially when he is constantly screaming at Nanami, who was sitting beside Tomoe at the back of the class. Tomoe reluctantly dragged his head up only to face the hot sun glaring intensely at his face. He made a slight growl while looking at Nanami who was smiling happily all to herself, not realising that Tomoe was giving her his death glare. Tomoe hates it when people disturb his sleep but the one thing that really irritated him the most was sitting beside Nanami. Ever since the seating arrangement changed, Tomoe could not get his peaceful sleep which he had been doing since the first of semester.

No one really bothered about Tomoe. Not even Otohiko Sensei. Well that is mostly because even though Tomoe is continuously sleeping in class, he actually does his school work. He's one of the top students in the class too. Though, Tomoe was different from everyone else. Despite having good looks and good grades, his attitude is the total opposite of his beautiful face. He's the kind that gave off a "stay away from me" aura. Which is the reason why no one had ever tried talking to him. More like no one dared to go near him. However, there is one thing that not anyone can ever understand and have always been curious about. That is, how in the world did Kurama, the most popular guy in school be best friends with Tomoe, the most intractable boy.

It was almost the end of class and Nanami was counting the seconds before the bell rings. She kept her eyes locked on Kurama making sure that he does not leave her sight while her dominant hand was clenching a piece of letter. Once the bell rang, Nanami was all ready to leap and run towards Kurama but something kept her from doing so. Her legs were stiff as though it was glued to the ground. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster and slowly without realising tightens her grip. She turns her head to look at the almost crushed letter in her hands, staring into those two words written on it, _**To Kurama**_. Looking back at Kurama, he was already walking out of the classroom and soon disappeared along the corridor followed by the screams of his fans echoing after him. Feeling dejected, Nanami fell to her seat. Tears were clouding her eyes making her visions blurry. Even so, being the strong girl that she is, Nanami choke back her tears and slaps her cheeks with her two hands leaving a slight tint of redness. _**Yosh! I'll absolutely pass it to him tomorrow.**_ Nanami then started packing her things and slid that piece of letter into her textbook that was lying on her desk. She grabbed her bag and swing it to the side while her left hand snatched the book from her table and made her way out of the classroom. Not realising that the piece of letter that was in her book was now resting peacefully on the floor.

Tomoe woke up only to hear the silence of the empty classroom. "Hahh... Classes already ended..." He mumbled. Inserting force on both hands he pushed himself up lazily from the help of his table. He took his bag and swing behind, resting it on his back. He placed his other hand into his pocket and started walking off. One more step to exiting the classroom, Tomoe stopped and held his position still with his right leg popping out front as though someone pressed a pause button. Slowly moving back his leg, he then began walking backwards stopping after taking five steps. He looked down only to find a piece of letter lying on the ground looking as though it wanted someone to notice it. _**Urgh. Why am I even doing this?**_ Sighing, he leaned down crouching on the floor with his right knee resting on the filthy ground, creating a speck of dirt on his newly washed pants. Tomoe took the letter to his hand and without any hesitation, he had already unseal the letter.

 _ **To Kurama,**_

 _ **I have always been in love with you.**_

 _ **From,  
**_ _ **Nanami**_

Tomoe stood up and let out a loud snicker after reading it. He folded back the letter placing it properly inside the envelope and slowly slides it into his bag before walking off.

 **-xXxXxXxXxX-**

"Ahhhhhh! It's not here. Why is it not here? It should be here. I placed it here right? Did I? Oh no oh no oh no." Nanami flipped out when she couldn't find the letter that she placed in between the pages of her book. Her room was literally in a mess. All of her belongings inside her school bag were out, lying all over the place. Each and every one of her textbooks were opened up and was dumped all over her room. Nanami wanted to cry thinking about what would happen if somebody found that letter but her anxiousness prevented her from doing so. Her head was jumbled up, thinking about the possibilities of where the letter might be at. After plenty of thinking, Nanami concluded that the letter has to be somewhere in school.

"I'm sure it's somewhere in school. I might have dropped it in the classroom. Yosh! I'll go to school early tomorrow to search for it. Hopefully it's there." Nanami heaved a long sigh before cleaning up the mess that she had made.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heartbroken

Hey guys! :D So here's chapter two. Yay~ Thank you for reading my first fanfic ever. Really hope that you guys enjoy it. There's Mizuki first appearance in chapter 2 and also Nanami and Tomoe first conversation with each other. Enjoy!~

Chapter 2: Heartbroken

With all her might, Nanami ran against the wind as fast as she could. Left hand carrying her bag while her right hand pulling her long and silky ash brown hair away from blocking her view. Sweats were flowing down her forehead like waterfall and she could feel her leg muscles starting to sore from all the running. Her chest were moving up and down in a really fast pace, trying to catch up with her own breathing. Once arrived, she quickly change to her school shoes from the shoe locker and sprint straight to class. "Alright. Haa. Good. Haa..ha.. No one. Is here yet." Nanami gasp for air. Without wasting any time further, the brunette began searching for her letter.

Half an hour of searching everywhere high and low, Nanami still couldn't find the letter. She was starting to get worried as everyone was slowly arriving to class. That same moment, a bunch of huge crowds entered the classroom causing a ruckus. It was Kurama and his group of harem making all of the commotion early in the morning. Kurama sat down to his seat and crossed his legs looking like some kind of a celebrity. He was surrounded by girls who was squealing at him. Obviously loving it, he continued flirting with the girls, flipping his wine-red hair and winking at every one of them.

Tomoe reached the class only to get annoyed with the large crowd blocking the entrance door. Completely aware that it was caused by his best friend. Tomoe let out a loud grunt with the intention of making the crowd notice him.

Even though the girls were fully concentrated on Kurama, they actually acknowledged Tomoe standing at the front door. Everyone stopped and kept quiet, eyeing Tomoe while moving away hurriedly to let Tomoe in. The silver fox walked in and stopped right in front of Kurama's table and look at him. "Yo Tomoe! Morning!"

"Yo. Morning. Anyway I found something that is meant for you." Tomoe held out a letter and placed it on his table before continue walking to his seat. Looking confused, Kurama took the letter and opened it.

Without any signs of giving up, Nanami was now on the floor crawling the entire class still searching for her letter. Determined that the letter was probably stuck under someone's table or chairs, completely ignoring the ruckus that was happening in her class. However, she stopped moving instantly the moment she heard someone saying out a familiar line. She turned her head nervously only to find Kurama reading a letter out loud. Her letter!

Kurama was laughing mockingly after reading the letter out loud while the rest of the girls followed and laughed along with him. Nanami stood up too fast that she lost balance and hit the table behind her only to cause more attention. By then, everyone was already staring at Nanami. Some was still laughing while others were whispering to one another with eyes throwing daggers at her. She could feel her heart squeezed tightly and before she knew it, tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks. Nanami dash out of the class as fast as she could not turning back.

While running, she saw a familiar figure walking along the corridor. "Mizukiiiiii~" Nanami cried out her best friend's name, ignoring the stares everyone was giving her. Before Mizuki could even turn his head around, Nanami was already dragging him to the rooftop.

The two of them sat silently at the rooftop. The only sound he could hear was Nanami's soft sobs. Mizuki is weak against Nanami's tears. He can't help but wanting to hug his best friend whenever he sees her crying. They've been friends for quite long hence he knows that Nanami is a strong girl and that she would not cry easily unless it is something serious. Mizuki took a deep breath and ask cautiously. "Nanami... Do you want to talk about it?" Nanami's quiet sobs gradually increasing and began crying out loud like a small child.

"Mizukiiii~" She whine grabbing the snow-haired boy and hugging him tightly. Mizuki gave her a small but soothing smile and replied her with a hug, while patting her head to calm her down.

"I finally got my heart broken. In the most embarrassing way ever. I don't think I'll be able to go back to class anymore. Uwah I'm so embarrassed." Nanami burrow her flushed face into her palms. Mizuki was disappointed at himself for not being able to do anything for his special friend. All he could do was only listen to her and embrace her tightly in his arms.

After whining and being comforted by Mizuki, the two of them walk back to class as homeroom was about to end and the next class was going to start soon. Since Nanami and Mizuki are in different classes, they went their separate ways after going down from the rooftop. Nanami was emitting gloomy aura all around her with her droopy shoulders and small steps. Feeling as though someone sucked out her entire life energy. Nanami was making her way to class when she saw a certain colourful-dressed teacher approaching her. She quickly swift her legs and made a U-turn walking the opposite direction.

"Mo. Mo. Zo. No. Na. Na. Mi," Otohiko Sensei sing out her name while gritting his teeth. Nanami pause, slowly turns her head around and smile innocently at him.

"You were supposed to meet me in my office yesterday. I waited for you all day long," Otohiko Sensei smack her head lightly using the files he was holding in his hands.

"Hehe. Sorry. I totally forgot," Nanami replied innocently while tilting and scratching her head at where Otohiko Sensei had hit her.

"As a punishment, you will be on cleaning duty for this entire week whether you like it or not." Nanami sighed thinking how worse can things get? She bowed down to Otohiko Sensei as a sign of respect before walking back to the place she least wanted to go. The place where she got her heart broken.

After school was over, Nanami stayed behind to clean up the classroom. She look at the filthy floor and sighed, thinking that her classmates are really untidy. While sweeping at the back of the class, she saw a book lying on a table. _**Hmm? Someone left this behind?**_ She took the book and realised that it was actually Tomoe's desk and the book probably belongs to him.

"That's mine." Nanami turn around to see Tomoe leaning his shoulder on the door frame.

"Don't touch things that does not belong to you." He walk in looking calm and composed, stopping right in front of her. The space between them were so close that Nanami could feel his breathing on her face. Distracted by how captivating Tomoe actually was, she got startled when Tomoe suddenly snatch his book away from her hand. Tomoe smirked when he saw how red and puffy Nanami's eyes was due to all the crying. He decided to tease her a little bit.

"I see you got your heart broken. It was quite a show," Tomoe said with a sharp and painful tone in it. Nanami glared at him.

"Well it is none of your business. Now I'd be happy if you could please leave the classroom as I still have more important things to do and i have no time for you. Thank you." Nanami forced out a fake smile and rolled her eyes at him. Tomoe curled the corner of his lips as he became more intrigued in Nanami after her strong remark. He was enjoying it. He look down giving out a small chuckle before looking back up.

"You know. You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, Kurama wouldn't have noticed you. If I did not give him your letter, he would never have even looked at you." Tomoe sneered, rubbing salt to her wounds. Nanami was taken aback when she heard that. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were wide open and her blood was boiling inside. All of her sadness just turned into anger.

"So it was you! You found that letter and you gave it to him. You jerk! Do you think that this is all some kind of a game to you? Do you think it is funny hurting someone's feelings? Kurama-kun already rejected me right in front of the class and I'm heartbroken. Are you happy now? If you are, then I am glad to have been the source of your entertainment." Nanami slam the broomstick onto Tomoe's chest and stomp out of the classroom leaving him standing alone in surprised.

 **-xXxXxXxX-**

Nanami jump onto her bed, head facing down. She buried her face deep into her pillow while her memories flashed back to what happened between her and Tomoe. Her blood boils just from thinking about it. She sat up abruptly and screamed, "Ahhhhh! Tomoeee you jerk!" Punching her pillow with that small fists of hers, ranting her anger out. _**Urgh. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to see that annoying jerk.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Skipping Class

Chapter 3 - Skipping Class

"Riiiiinnngg!"

Nanami was lying down flat with her face sunk into the pillow while her right hand reach out to her table searching aimlessly for the alarm clock that was ringing her ears off. Finally found it, she switch it off while groaning and pushes herself up heavily from the bed. Scratching her stomach, she walk towards the mirror and were not surprise when she saw a replica of herself with bright red eyes and terrible dark eye circles. _**I couldn't sleep at all.**_ She sigh before letting out a wide unfeminine yawn and head straight to the bathroom to wash up. Time to get ready for school.

The entire neighbourhood had shivers when Nanami walked past them. Her dark negative aura that was pouring out and her long ruffled hair made it look like Nanami was a zombie. Her eyes were so red from the mixture of crying and the lack of sleep . She literally had no energy at all. With droopy shoulders, her right hand was straight down holding the handles of her bag while dragging it on the ground. Her bed hair was poking out everywhere and instead of taking steps, she glides her two feet on the ground, totally not looking forward to go to school. Her usual bright and cheerful smile was washed away by sadness and sleepiness.

Nanami surprisingly made it on time even with the speed of her gliding to school. She stopped right in front of her shoe locker and stared at it before resting her forehead onto it letting out a long sigh. She started bumping her head up and down lightly on the metal locker for she really did not want to go to class today. Hence she came up with a perfect idea of skipping class.

Nanami knock gently before sliding the door slightly peeking through quietly to look for a certain round glasses teacher. "Nanami-chan?" Startled, Nanami search for the voice and figured that it came from behind her. She look back and saw Mikage Sensei standing right behind her with worry planted on his face. The glasses teacher quickly slide open the door further and motion Nanami to go inside. He was surprised to see how bad Nanami's condition was as compared to her usual bright personality. What happened to the cheerful Nanami?

"Nanami-chan are you alright? You don't look so good. What happened?" Mikage Sensei spoke softly while making a cup of green tea for Nanami. Nanami was sitting on one of the beds, legs stretched outright. Hands supporting at the edge of the mattress, she slightly lean back and close her eyes subconciously forming a small smile. Hearing Mikage sensei's voice was so relaxing and soothing. It felt as though all of her problems were now gone but of course reality was cruel.

Mikage Sensei is the kind and gentle infirmary teacher that Nanami loves to look for when she's in need for advice. He was like a fatherly figure to her and she felt comfortable being vulnerable around him. That pure hearted teacher is the one that usually gives her the strength to work harder no matter how hard things get. Though Nanami sometimes gets amused watching that clumsy teacher with his big round glasses and his long white coat.

Mikage Sensei handed her the cup of freshly brewed green tea and drag his office chair with the wheels making a shrieking sound. He stop right in front of Nanami and sat on the chair comfortably. Leaning forward a little bit adjusting the height so that his eyes are now at the same level as Nanami's. He remained quiet looking at Nanami while she took a sip of the tea even though his face was clearly showing how worried he is about Nanami. However, respecting Nanami's personal space, he decided to remain silent and wait for when Nanami is ready to talk to him herself.

Although Nanami never keeps any secrets from Mikage Sensei, somehow this time, she didn't feel like telling him about what happened. Well of course some part of it was because she's too embarrassed to tell him while the main reason was that she did not want to trouble her favourite sensei. All this while, she's been confiding Mikage Sensei whenever she had any trouble. Being the kind teacher that he is, he had never once thought of her as a troublesome student and willingly helped her. She thought that instead of always relying on her sensei, she should face this head on herself for this is her own problem. This is her own messed up life. She knows that she's stronger than this and that she's not just some weak girl who can't even deal with her problems.

Instead of showing Mikage Sensei a weak smile, Nanami forced out a smile that was as bright as a sun. Mikage Sensei was surprised to see the sudden change in Nanami but even with that kind of smile, Nanami couldn't fool him. He knew that she was just putting up a strong front. He knew that Nanami did not want to worry him. The round glasses teacher did not question Nanami any further as he understood Nanami's decision. He smiled before taking back the cup gently from Nanami's hands that was now empty. "I understand", he stood up and walk towards the sink to wash the cup.

"Why don't you take a rest? From the redness in your eyes, i'm sure you did not get much sleep yesterday. I'll inform Otohiko Sensei about your situation. I'm sure he'll understand." The blonde man gave Nanami a comforting smile before leaving the room. Nanami slump onto the bed sideways with her legs still intact to the ground. The soft and bouncy bed was so comforting that she started yawning. She quickly crawl up into the bed, pulling the sheets over her and snuggle with the pillows. In a split of seconds, she was already in deep slumber.

It was nine in the morning and Tomoe was wide awake in class which was scaring him. This has never happened before. Usually the moment he steps into the classroom, the first thing he would do was let out a big yawn. Once he reaches his table, he would fling his bag behind and hang it at the back of his chair. Immediately after settling down, he would rest his head on the table using the top of his hands as a pillow and goes to sleep. But today.. Today was different. The moment he stepped into the class, the first thing he did was his eyes searching for a certain chocolate-haired girl. Ever since what happened yesterday, his mind was constantly occupied by that girl. The girl with long chocolate hair, large beautiful brown eyes with slightly tinted lips and cheeks. That image of hers kept playing in Tomoe's head.

Although her voice was shaking and tears were clouding her eyes, she had a rather strong expression that left an impact on Tomoe. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened between him and Nanami the day before. His head kept on replaying the scene over and over again like a broken record. It was vexing as he had no control of it.

Tomoe's head was resting on the table facing to his right. His eyes was staring at the empty seat beside him with a confused look. _**Was it because of me?**_ Again without realising, he was thinking about Nanami. He was so curious as to why the seat beside him was empty. Was it because of him that the chocolate haired girl refused to attend classes? Or is she really not feeling well? Did something happened to her? All sorts of questions ran through his head but he couldn't get any answers for it no matter what.

Nanami open her eyes slowly, squinting, when the sunlight shines directly on her face. Finally being able to adjust with the light, her eyes were now wide open. She slowly sit up and look around the room but only to hear her own breathing and the sound of the clock ticking. The room was empty. No sight of Mikage Sensei or any other students. It was just her. She sighed thinking that she is now back to reality. How she wished that she could remain in her dreamland where Kurama was a prince and she was his beloved princess.

Nanami felt so much better after getting a few hours of sleep. She pulled both of her hands upwards and stretched it out so tightly giving out a nice good sensation. Nanami flops her hands down onto the blanket as her gaze went to the clock that was ticking so loudly in that quiet room. "What?! It's 4pm?! I slept for almost seven hours! Oh no i skipped the entire class. Otohiko Sensei is going to kill me. Why didn't Mikage Sensei wake me up". Nanami wail, breaking the silence of the room. She quickly got off the bed even though it was hard for her to leave that comfortable place but she had to. Hands grabbing her school bag that was sitting peacefully on a chair, she quickly dash out and ran to her classroom.

It was empty. Well of course. Classes already ended. She placed her school bag on top of a random table and walk towards the metal cupboard. She swings the door open and grab the dusty old broomstick. _**I skipped the entire class today. I should at least clean the classroom right? I'd feel guilty if i'd just went home. Well, this is supposed to be my punishment anyway.**_ Nanami was looking at the ground while sweeping the filthy dust away but only after a few swings of the broomstick, a shadow appeared not far off her foot. Her eyes widened, looking at that ghostly shadow as she slowly move herself away from that unknown shadow. Being bold, Nanami quickly look up to find out what was it.

"AHHHHH! A GHOST!" Nanami screamed before throwing the broomstick that she was holding towards that thing and quickly put on her defence pose while shutting her eyes tight.

"Huh? A ghost?" A manly voice spoke.

Nanami slowly open her eyes and was shocked to see that figure standing in front of her with a broomstick in his hands. "Ku-ku- Kurama kun? Wha-What are you doing here?" Nanami stuttered, quickly going back to her normal pose and patted her skirt down. She brush through her hair trying to make herself look good in front of the person she likes but of course, Kurama wasn't paying attention to any of it. Rather, he had a menacing expression that scared Nanami. The redhead man began walking towards Nanami while she struggled, walking backwards unsteadily until she was now leaning on a flat surface. Kurama's hands was pinning her on the wall keeping the same expression.

"This is all your fault." Kurama gave her a death stare.

"Eh? Wha-What do you mean Kurama kun?"

"Because of you, my own best friend punched me in the face. He..he punched my beautiful face. In the years we've spent as best friends, Tomoe had never hit me before. But because of that stupid letter of yours, he got angry and punched me." Kurama scowl while pointing at a bruised mark near the corner of his lips. Nanami was astounded by Kurama's words. She had no idea what was he talking about.

"I don't understand. What do you mean? I have not done anything to that annoying jerk."

"I don't care. In any case, you'll have to pay for it. With your body." Kurama was now grasping her small wrists firmly, hurting her a little bit, while trying to pull her away and out of the classroom.

"Wa-wait Kurama kun. Wha-what are you doing? You're hurting me!" Nanami struggled back, trying to free her hands from the tight grip that was causing the pain. The two of them were busy struggling with one another, not aware of a certain figure that was standing at the door.

"What are the two of you doing?"

Nanami quickly look up when she heard that familiar voice. She was surprised, but even though it was hard to admit it, a slight of happiness flash through her when she saw that face. Her mouth immediately screams that man's name.

"To-Tomoe!"

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXx**_

That's all for chapter 3. This chapter is slightly longer compared to the previous chapters but i hope you guys liked it. Thanks again for reading and i hope you guys can leave some reviews or anything. Thanks! I might be busy with my school assignments so i'm not sure when will i be able to finish chapter 4 but i'll try to finish it as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4 - Best Friends

Hello my dear readers. I'm really sorry for the late update as i was honestly busy with my school assignments. And thank you so much for the reviews! It made me so happy and gave me the motivation to write more. I really hope that you guys enjoy reading this fic as it is my first fic and i'm not really confident with whether the story is good or not.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Chapter 4 : Best Friends

Classes already ended about an hour ago but Tomoe was still lying down peacefully on his table, loving the quietness that he rarely receive. No disturbance or whatsoever from anyone. He could even hear the echo of the clock ticking slowly in that empty classroom. However, somehow, Tomoe felt as though the room was a bit too quiet for him, despite loving the silence.

With his head still intact to the table, he lazily shove his dominant hand to his pocket and takes out his MP4 with his earpiece still plugged to it and insert it into both of his ears. He scrolls to his favourite playlist and began listening to the songs.

As soon as the music started playing, Tomoe closed his eyes and breathe out a small sigh. It was relaxing listening to the beautiful melody of the songs, by all means trying to distract his thoughts from being occupied by a certain girl. Due to that, Tomoe was mentally tired. All he wanted to do for the remaining of the day was to simply just stop thinking about Nanami and relax like how his everday life was supposed to be instead of stressing his head thinking about a girl he doesn't even like or care about. He couldn't figure anything out as to why his thoughts were rebelling against him and it was starting to annoy the shit out of him. _**Tsk.**_ _**Why am I constantly thinking of her?**_

After listening to about five songs, Tomoe believed that he was finally able to calm himself down and stopped thinking about Nanami. He believed that he was now back to his old self. His old self of not caring about anything nor anyone. He took out his earpiece from his ears and placed his MP4 gently on the table before packing his books inside his bag. He grab his bag as soon as he was done packing and left the classroom.

Tomoe was walking along the soundless corridor, making his way out of school when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to see Mikage Sensei with his long white coat, carrying a stack of files that looked really heavy.

"Ara Tomoe-kun. Why are you still here in school? Oh! Were you having club activities?" Mikage Sensei asked with that adorable innocent expression of his while struggling to keep the files from falling off his hands.

Tomoe took a moment to answer his question as in his head he was simply thinking about how futile club activities are. Why would anyone spend their time on club activities when they could just go home. Though, he did thought that if there were ever a sleeping club then he would gladly join that club.

"Tomoe-kun?" Mikage Sensei tilted his head closer to Tomoe with a confused face. Tomoe snapped back to reality after being lost in his thoughts.

"Ahh.. No I was just...erm..relaxing," Tomoe replied looking flustered. The two of them remained quiet and the air around them was starting to get awkward until Tomoe decided to break the silence.

"Ermm...do you need any help with that?" Tomoe pointed to the stack of files that Mikage Sensei was carrying while his left hand was scratching behind his head, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh dear ,yes indeed i do. Thank you so much for the offer Tomoe-kun. My back was starting to hurt carrying all of these heavy files, after all I am indeed getting old," he chuckled before passing all of the files to Tomoe.

"Could you help me bring those files to Otohiko Sensei's office? I still have other things to do so I'll leave this to you then." Mikage Sensei patted Tomoe's shoulders and left, leaving Tomoe in that soundless corridor once again.

Tomoe began walking, searching for Otohiko Sensei's office as he had no idea where it was. Finally after how many rounds of circling and as soon as his arms was starting to hurt, he managed to find his office. He knocked twice on the door before sliding it open and passed the files to Otohiko Sensei. After being thanked by that loud and noisy teacher, Tomoe bowed and left the room. While walking his way out of school, he open his bag to take out his MP4 when he realised that he couldn't find it anywhere even after rummaging his entire bag. Feeling slightly irritated, Tomoe stop walking and scowl while clicking his tongue. _**This is so annoying.**_ He made a U-turn and walk back to class, assuming that he probably left it on his table.

The corridor to the classroom was dark and really quiet. Which is usually supposed to be like that after school hours but Tomoe could hear noises directing from his classroom. He was feeling suspicious as the classroom was empty when he left and he was the only one who stayed back today.

The moment he reaches the classroom, he paused and stood still right outside of the closed door, trying to figure out the sounds that was coming from the room. _**It sounds like someone is talking. Wait.. No.. It sounds like someone is fighting.**_ Not waiting any much longer, Tomoe immediately slide the door open and finds two familiar faces in an intimate position with one another.

Tomoe saw his best friend pinning a chocolate haired girl to the wall and was being extremely close to her. Tomoe took a second look on the girl and assured that it is indeed the same chocolate haired girl he had been trying to forget about. Finally his head was able to register the situation and realised that Kurama was pinning Nanami to the wall. Tomoe's eyes were wide open after realising what was going on. He doesn't even know why but he felt really pissed off seeing that image of the two of them being close to one another.

"What are the two of you doing?" Tomoe question calmly despite the chaotic feelings he was having.

"Tomoe!" Nanami scream his name with a pleading look. This startled Tomoe even more. Why is Nanami calling his name when she clearly hates him?

Tomoe started walking in with his cool composure, eyes fully concentrated at Kurama's grip on Nanami's pale hands. "Kurama..." he paused, "Let her go." Tomoe said trying is best to hide his anger behind his monotonous yet firm tone. Kurama was shocked when he heard what his best friend had just said to him.

"What the hell Tomoe? What in the world is wrong with you? Why are you even protecting her?" Kurama's grip tightens as Nanami flinch, indicating Tomoe that she was in pain. Tomoe didn't know what was going on with him. It felt like he had no control of himself. It felt like his body was moving on its own. His head was full of thoughts and questions that he couldn't answer but all he knew was that he had to save that girl no matter what. Even if the opponent is his own best friend.

Tomoe was now one step away from Kurama feeling furious then ever as Kurama refuses to let Nanami go. Tomoe's eyes were angled similarly to a fox, with violet fox-like pupils staring straight into Kurama's eyes. Nanami could feel the slight shivers that passed through Kurama when he saw how intense Tomoe was glaring at him. Kurama shuddered when Tomoe moved his hands abruptly and grab hold of Kurama's collar, pulling him close to Tomoe's face. "I said. Let her go."

Kurama trembled the moment Tomoe said that and stumbled, backing away from Tomoe. He quickly shove Tomoe's hands off his collar and at the same time he let Nanami go. Tomoe has a personality of someone who is always in a bad mood, but no matter how annoying Kurama can be, Tomoe had never actually got mad at him but seeing Tomoe's face right now, Kurama was clearly aware that there was no point in trying to argue with Tomoe any further.

"What the heck man, seriously. I thought you were my best friend. Just because of this dumb girl, you'd rather protect her then your own best friend. Wow. I'm really just so.. What happened to the old you man? The old you who doesn't give a shit about anything." Kurama hands were up in a surrender position while he just shook his head disappointingly looking at Tomoe with sad eyes.

Tomoe felt the guilt rushing all over him when he saw his best friend's face. _**I'm sorry man. I have no idea too. I have no idea what happened to me.**_ Tomoe whispered in his heart, not brave enough to tell his friend. Back in middle school, Kurama was the only kid who was dumb enough to approach Tomoe. Everyone was too afraid to befriend Tomoe for he had a scary face but Kurama was stupid enough to play with Tomoe. He was so happy when someone actually spoke to him and he considered Kurama as a special friend. But now, everything was all gone. He lost that one and only friend he had.

Kurama was waiting for a reply or anything from Tomoe but Tomoe was just standing there looking at him with tight-lipped. Kurama let out a sad smirk before slowly turning his back on them and walk out of the class. After Kurama left, Tomoe let out a small sigh and remained silent while Nanami was just leaning on the wall awkwardly, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes of silence, Tomoe started walking out of the class, not even taking a glance on Nanami.

"W-wait!" Nanami finally managed to fight her parched throat and let out her voice although it sounded shaky and rough. Tomoe stopped, still not looking at Nanami but he was waiting for her to continue her sentence.

"D-did you...did you really punched Kurama-kun in the face because he was reading my letter out loud?" Nanami ask him nervously. Tomoe remained silent and kept his position still. Nanami thought that he was not in a good mood right now after what had happened so she decided to brush off the question.

"Uhh..-" before she could say anything else, Tomoe interrupted her.

"Kurama was just being noisy and i wanted to sleep. So I punched him to shut him up." After saying that, he went out of the classroom. Nanami was dumbfounded when she heard that but quickly her lips formed a small smile. She knew that Tomoe was just being a tsundere and was lying. She clearly knew the actual reason for why Tomoe punched Kurama and it made her happy. Tomoe was just trying to protect her.

Nanami picked up the broom that was lying on the ground caused by her, as she threw it at Kurama just now. She put it inside the cupboard and locked it before grabbing her bag from the table. While she was about to walk out, a silvery reflection caught the corner of her eyes and she turns to look at what it was. It was an MP4 lying on the table and she knew who's table it was. She grab hold of it and spin it around, checking the details on it before putting it inside her bag and left the classroom.

Once Nanami reached her bedroom, she took out the MP4 and threw her bag to the floor before falling onto the bed with her back. She untangled the earpiece and insert it into her ears. She saw the favourited playlist and click on it as the music began playing. She closed her eyes, thinking about what happened earlier. Nanami thought that Tomoe wasn't so bad as he helped her even though she said mean words to him the previous day. She felt a little bit guilty about what happened between him and Kurama and thought that it was really her fault that the two of them fought. Nanami did not mean for any of this to happen. _**I have to apologise to him.**_ Nanami thought. Nanami was yawning and slowly began to close her eyes. It felt really calming listening to the songs. Even though Tomoe was a fierce person, Nanami did not expect Tomoe to listen to such gentle and relaxing songs.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Thanks for reading! XD Do give me some reviews so i'll know whether you guys are enjoying this or not. And your reviews really gave me the support and motivation to write more. Thank you thank you thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter. XOXO


	5. Chapter 5 - What is this feeling?

Just a fun fact but did you know the image of Nanami and Tomoe that i used for my fic was actually drawn by me? Hehe. Yes. I'm actually an art student. Anyway...hello again! So as promised, here's chapter 5. Yay! I decided to dump my assignments one side and concentrate on writing this chapter instead. \\(^-^)/

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Chapter 5: What is this feeling?

Nanami was sleeping and snoring out loud, looking unglam as ever with her legs wide open while her left leg was hanging off the bed. Her clothes were crumpled and wrinkled, showing off her cold stomach that was exposed to the air for too long. Her hair was like a bird's nest which looked like it would take forever for her to be able to tame and straighten it. She was snoring out loud and almost drooled when she was awaken by the loud vibrations of her phone that was buzzing on the small table beside her bed. Eyes still closed, Nanami placed her hands on the table searching for the device that was vibrating non stop, disturbing her peaceful sleep. She slides her thumb on the screen repeatedly as her eyes was still half closed and couldn't see the screen properly before answering the call. "Uhh.. Hel- ?" Nanami couldn't control but let a out a big yawn before she could finish her words.

"EHH? NANAMI! Are you still sleeping?! School is starting in 20 minutes time and you're still sleeping? Hurry up and get up, i'm outside of your house right now. Let's go to school together. And please be quick, I do not want to be locked outside of the school and be punished because of you." Mizuki screamed into the phone trying his best to wake Nanami up as right now wasn't the time for her to be happily sleeping.

"EHHHH?!" Nanami quickly hung up and look at the time from her phone and it showed 8:10am. She needs to be in school in 20 minutes time or else the student councilors will lock her outside of the school gates. Nanami quickly got up and dash to the bathroom, washing her face and changing into her school uniform before grabbing her bag and running out of the room, not bothering to tame that lioness hair of hers. She was about to exit her room when she remembered that she had forgotten to take something with her. She went back towards her bed and quickly shuffle the sheets and pillows around, searching for that thing and finally found it under her pillow. She took the MP4 and shove it inside her bag and left the room.

"For goodness sake Nanami. Thank god I decided to come today or else I wouldn't know what would've happened to you." Mizuki shook his head while nagging at Nanami acting like her mother.

Nanami just giggled and gave him an innocent smile, thanking the god for sending her a loyal friend such as Mizuki. Nanami was grateful that Mizuki had his bike today as they would have been really late if they were to take public transport or walk. Nanami quickly climb behind Mizuki, stepping on the metal pedal and hold on to his shoulder supporting herself so that she wouldn't stumble off the bike.

With all his might, Mizuki pedalled as fast as he could apologising to all of the passers by around them. His face was bright red and sweats were rolling off his face as though he had just taken a shower while on the other hand, Nanami was enjoying the wind that was going against her face. As soon as they reached school, Mizuki quickly park his bike and they ran to the gates, thankful that they managed to arrive on time.

"Hehe. Thanks Mizuki. I wouldn't know what my life would be like without you." Nanami grabbed Mizuki's right arm and hugged tightly making it hard for him to walk properly.

"Ne Mizuki. We have homeroom for the first period, let's skip it. I have plenty of things to tell you. Somehow a lot of things had been going on in my life lately." Nanami grinned and that grin of hers was the reason why Mizuki shook his head and let out a long sigh. He had always been weak against that face. _**How can this girl be so innocent.**_ He nod his head giving her the sign that he had agreed to her plan and before long, Nanami was already dragging him to the rooftop.

Once they had settled comfortably at the rooftop, Nanami began spilling out every little details of what had happened to her with Tomoe and Kurama. Mizuki was just sitting there patiently listening to her story not saying anything but only giving out expressions to show his feelings.

"I don't know what i should do. I feel like this time it was really my fault and somehow i think that i should apologise to both Tomoe and Kurama-kun. Honestly i had no idea that this would happen and i did not mean for any of it to happen. I really want to apologise but i feel that right now Tomoe and Kurama-kun hates me and they probably wouldn't want to talk to me." Nanami slump her shoulders, ranting out her frustrations. Mizuki couldn't help but form a sad face looking at Nanami in that condition.

"I think it wasn't your fault Nanami. But if you think that you should apologise to them then by all means you should. You need to trust your own feelings. I've known you for so long and i know who Nanami really is. Nanami is the pure and innocent girl who is so kind that she wouldn't do such things as to hurt people and would even apologise even though it wasn't her fault. So what i'm trying to say is that you should just be you. You should just be yourself and i'm sure you'll know what to do." Mizuki tried to console her but whatever he had said was true words from his heart and not just some mere words he use for the sake of consoling her.

Nanami was honestly grateful to have a friend like Mizuki. After hearing those words from her friend, Nanami felt like her shoulders were now lighter. "Mizukiii~~ You are the best!" She squeeze Mizuki tightly while the white haired boy was desperately gasping for air.

"Alright alright. Homeroom is only one period so we really need to get back to class. Come on let's go." He pulled Nanami up and went down the stairs. They bid their goodbyes at the bottom of the staircase and went to their own separate classes.

Nanami stood outside of the closed door and breathe out, preparing herself mentally before entering the classroom. She slides the door open and saw that fox-like figure sitting while staring outside of the window, looking at the rustling trees. Nanami slowly began walking towards her seat and placed her bag gently on the table trying not to make a sound while her eyes was still planted on Tomoe. She quietly pull her chair back and sat on it as her gaze changes to the red haired man that was sitting at the front of the class. He was acting as usual, being surrounded and pleasing all the girls with his sweet talk. _**Hmm..They're acting like normal.**_ Nanami thought.

Nanami turn to look at Tomoe again and he was still in his same position only that he was about to put his head on the table when Nanami unconsciously blurted out his name. "T-tomoe!" Tomoe startled from the sudden loud noise and quickly glance at Nanami with a really annoyed expression. Nanami was lost of words as she had no idea what to say. She didn't know why did she even called Tomoe at the first place.

"Err...errmm... Ah!" Nanami clap her both hands before reaching out to her bag and rummaging, searching for something with full of excitement. Finally she took her hands out and was holding the MP4.

"Is this yours? I found it on the table yesterday before going home." Nanami hold out the MP4 with her two hands as though she had just won an award but not long after, her 'award' was snatched away by Tomoe.

"Tsk." After snatching, he untangled the earpiece and put it into his ears before resting his head down on the table and doze off.

"Tsk? That is what i get after helping him? Uwah! What an ungrateful jerk. Why did i even bother being nice to this heartless jerk." Nanami glared at him, purposely saying everything out loud hoping that he hears it. Tomoe's ears twitched when he heard what Nanami said but of course he chose to ignore her.

* * *

"Nanami! Let's go for lunch together. I feel like eating melon bread today so let's go to the cafeteria." Ami skips to Nanami's seat the moment the bell rang for lunch period.

"Sure. Let's go then!"

While walking to the cafeteria, Nanami noticed that Ami kept on making glances at her. She turns to Ami and gave a questioning look before asking her what's wrong.

"Ne Nanami-chan. Are you okay? You didn't go to class yesterday and lately you look as though you're really worn out. I'm really worried as a close friend of yours." Ami frown her eyebrows looking adorable as ever with that cute bangs of hers. Nanami was surprised when she heard that. She didn't know that all this while she has been making her friend so worried about her.

"I'm fine Ami-chan. I was just not feeling that well yesterday so i didn't manage to attend classes but I'm fine now. Thank you for worrying." Nanami gave Ami a wide but yet so comforting smile which made Ami feels better.

The two of them reached the cafeteria not long after and it was really, really crowded. Everyone was struggling, pushing one another aiming for the food. It was like a survival game where everyone fights for their own life. Of course Nanami was good in this kind of survival games. She slowly starts rolling the sleeves of her cardigan up and turn her head to Ami.

"Ami-chan. Wait here." Before Ami could react, Nanami was already dashing towards the crowds as though the hero of a battle has arrive. She pushes everyone around her with all of her strength and squeeze through the empty spaces, making use of her small body until she reaches at the front of the bread stall. She quickly grabs a few packets of melon bread and payed. She squeeze her way out and ran back to Ami, holding out the melon bread to her.

"Here you go Ami-chan. Melon bread for you." Nanami gave Ami the bread while trying to catch up with her breathings.

"Pffft! Hahahaha! Nanami-chan what was that? You were so cool back there. I guess you're really fine now." Ami couldn't help but laugh so hard with tears almost coming out of her eyes. Nanami grin at Ami and scratch her head, feeling slightly embarrassed but happy to see her friend smiling.

Nanami told Ami to go back to class first as she wanted to sit around at the school rooftop. Sometimes Nanami just love spending her time alone at the rooftop so that she could re-organise her thoughts and also enjoy the view of the beautiful landscape of her hometown.

Nanami went to the rooftop and opens the door only to find Tomoe lying down on the floor sleeping, with his right arm covering his face, hiding it from the glares of the sunlight. Nanami didn't know what to do so she decided to go inside, tiptoeing, trying to be as quiet as possible and sat beside where Tomoe's head was. She placed her two packets of melon bread sneakily on the ground, not wanting to wake the sleeping fox and fortunately, he was still sleeping soundlessly.

She was sitting down awkwardly, pondering why did she even came here. Her eyes were wondering everywhere except on the sleeping Tomoe but soon, temptations took over her and finally her eyes were staring at Tomoe. She look down on Tomoe's face, staring at those long lashes with his defined cheekbones accompanied by his angular jaw. His pale skin made him look devilishly handsome with his tousled bright silvery hair.

Nanami was in awe looking at Tomoe that subconsciously, she was bringing her head closer to him and was now an inch away from his face. She continued staring and stayed in that position until to her surprise, Tomoe unexpectedly open his eyes, staring straight into hers. Nanami's eyes widened from the sudden shock and jerk away from Tomoe, going back to her original position, looking away from him. _**Ah crap.**_

Tomoe was taken aback when he saw Nanami's face right on top of his but of course he didn't show it. As usual, he only showed his stoic expression. He was not in the mood to argue nor talk to anyone, hence he remained quiet but this time, his eyes were wide awake. Nanami felt uncomfortable as the silence was killing her and hesitantly, she tried to start a conversation with him.

"Erm...So.. I.. Ah yes! I wanted to thank you for yesterday. You helped me a lot back there. And... and i also wanted to apologise to you. I had no intention in making the two of you to quarrel but somehow it ended that way and i felt bad as i know that he's your best friend. So I'm... I'm sorry." After bravely declaring her true feelings, all Nanami received was more silence. She was starting to get annoyed and turn to look at Tomoe but soon all of her annoyed feelings washed away when she saw how sad Tomoe was looking at the sky. Seeing that face, the feelings of guilt flash through her again.

"Kurama is the dumbest person I've ever met." Tomoe spoke which caught Nanami's attention instantly. Nanami look at him as he continued staring into the blue sky.

"He is so full of himself. Such a narcissistic person. And also an idiot. Back in middle school, everyone was afraid of me and stayed as far away as possible but he was the only idiot who didn't stay away. Even though i constantly ignored him, he continued talking to me non-stop. Mostly saying about how good looking he is but the fact that he talked to me actually made me really happy. But I think.. I think he hates me now." Tomoe closed his eyes as soon as he finished his sentence.

Nanami was lost for words after hearing all of that. It was the first time for Tomoe to let his guard down around Nanami. Around anyone. Even though the timing was bad, Nanami couldn't help but be happy about it as it was the first time for her to see such expressions coming from the stoic man.

"I don't think he hates you. It's just that stubborn attitude of his is the reason why he's angry. I think you should have a proper talk with him before assuming that he hates you."

The two of them remained quiet again until Tomoe's grumbling stomach decided to break the silence. Nanami look at Tomoe as he sat up abruptly, covering his stomach while looking at Nanami.

"I.. I forgot to bring my bentou today." Tomoe's face was bright red due to embarrassment and he was trying hard to hide his face from Nanami.

"Pfft. Hahaha. Here, you can have this." Nanami grabs one of her melon bread and hold it out to Tomoe. He stared at the melon bread for a moment before hesitantly reaching out for it. He stood up and walk towards the door but pause right in front of it and turns around to look at Nanami.

"Thanks for the advice. Oh and thanks for this," as he shook the packet of the melon bread before giving Nanami the most captivating smile ever and left. Nanami froze. That was the first time she ever saw him smile. When he smiled, it transformed him from someone menacing to someone who looks so gentle. She could hear her heart beating rapidly as she moves her right hand onto her chest. _**What is this feeling?**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Hehe Yay! Nanami are you falling in love with Tomoe? Please please please leave some reviews. I would really like to know if you guys are enjoying this or not. And to those who gave me a review, thank you so much! I appreciate it. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 - Doki Doki

Chapter 6 : Doki Doki

As soon as the bell rang, Nanami went down the rooftop with a face looking like she had just saw a ghost. Her skin was pale white accompanied by her chapped lips. Her breathings were inconsistent and she was trying her best to control it. Her left hand was holding on to the melon bread while her right hand was still clenching her uniform at the chest area. Yes. It was still beating rapidly and it showed no sign of stopping. No matter how tight her grip was, it wouldn't make any difference as it would not stop. She clearly knew who was the one that caused her to have this unexplainable feelings but the thing that confused her was.. _**Why I am feeling this way?**_

Nanami shook her head vigorously, trying to get back her composure. She took a deep breath and let it out, repeating it for about five times just so that she could calm herself down. To her surprise, doing that actually worked as she could feel her heartbeat slowing down now. After taking the final breath and thinking that she had finally calmed herself down, she continued walking back to class.

The moment Nanami reached the classroom, the first thing she saw was Tomoe. He was there resting his head down on the table with his eyes closed again. Nanami stopped at where she was standing and was completely in daze. Her eyes were planted on that sleeping fox as if it was a natural thing for her to do. There it is. That familiar feeling. She could feel it again. It's beating again. In fact, it was beating faster than before and she felt like it could explode any time soon. Not knowing what to do, she immediately shut her eyes and let out a long breath before steadily walking to her seat.

Nanami knew the reason why her heart was beating so fast and it was exactly because of that silver haired man who was sly enough to show her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Even if she knew the culprit who caused her to have this feelings, it still did not answer any of her puzzled questions running in her head. Questions such as, _**'Why am i having this feelings?'**_ and _**'I know that i clearly hate him but why is my heart beating so fast when i look at this person?'**_ or _**'What if i actually don't hate him but instead i do like him? Wait. Like him as a classmate? Or as a friend? Or as a...'**_

Before she could even think of the next word, just the thought of it had her cheeks scorched with embarrassment. Her face was now bright red even straight up to her ears and she quickly placed her two hands on her cheeks, cupping it to cool herself down. _**No.. No.. That is impossible. I.. I don't like him in that way. After all I'm in love with Kurama-kun. Right?**_ Nanami shook her head really hard trying to convince herself that.

Even while having those embarrassing thoughts, she did not allow Tomoe to leave her sight the entire time. She continued looking at him as she move and sat down to her seat. Nanami was feeling clueless. Somehow, she just simply can't take her eyes off that man whom she once called a jerk but now he looked nowhere near like a jerk. His sleeping face looked so innocent and gentle but of course not to mention, very handsome.

Nanami's eyes were busy observing Tomoe when she saw that his hand was holding on to an empty packet. As she looked at it closely, she figured that it was the packet of the melon bread she had given him earlier. _**He..he ate it..**_ Nanami couldn't help but form a tiny smile on her face. She was happy. Why? She had no idea why. All she knew was that she felt happy because Tomoe ate something that was given by her. She was really sure that Tomoe hated her though. At the beginning when she gave that melon bread to him, Nanami thought that he would probably just throw it in the bin or something but he actually ate it and that alone made her really happy.

Nanami was still happily smiling to herself, not aware of Otohiko Sensei who had already entered the classroom to begin the class. He was wearing a more colourful outfit as compared to the normal days with his flower patterned scarf and his so-called 'fabulous' shades sitting on top of his head. Seriously, sometimes Nanami questions herself as to how did he even managed to be a teacher at the first place. Not one student could take him seriously especially with his horrible fashion sense.

"Alright everyone before i begin the class, there are some announcements I'd like to make. If all of you are not aware, Sports Festival is around the corner. In every class, there will be two representatives to help for the preparation of the event. Which means I need two students to represent this class. So are there any students who would like to volunteer?" As soon as Otohiko Sensei finished his sentence, everyone immediately went quiet and looked away, avoiding any eye contact with the teacher. This will always be the same reactions the teachers will receive from all of the students for every school events. Of course nobody would want to spend their time in school doing boring things such as this.

Nanami looked around the class to see that all of her classmates were avoiding any eye contact with the teacher. They were either looking out of the window or doodling random things in their books. She was wondering why not a single person would want to volunteer. Isn't school events supposed to be really fun? We get to spend time as a classmate doing fun and enjoyable things together. We get to create unforgettable memories before graduating and going to our separate paths.

Thinking that there was nothing for her to lose, Nanami slowly raised up her hand. In an instant, Otohiko Sensei formed a wide smile and called her out. She walked to the front while everyone was still avoiding eye contact. As soon as she reached the front, Otohiko Sensei gave her a cheeky smile. "Well that was unexpected. I thought you would be the last person to volunteer. After all you have never payed any attention during my classes so i pretty much assumed that you're not into this kind of events." Nanami remained quiet and gave him an awkward smile, feeling slightly guilty for not paying attention during his lessons.

"Alright then. Thank you Nanami for volunteering. So now I need one more student. Come on guys. Don't drag this any longer. Sports Festival is not so bad you know. I'm sure you guys are going to enjoy it. I can promise you that there won't be a lot of work to do. Trust me."

Nanami glanced at Ami who was sitting right at the front. Just on time, Ami turned her head and looked at Nanami. Nanami smiled and gave her a look which practically was asking her to volunteer, thinking that it would be nice to spend some time with her close friend. However to her surprise, Ami gave her a pity face as she shook her head and mouthed the word 'sorry'. _**What?! Even Ami-chan does not want to volunteer? Is doing school events that bad?**_

"Okay fine. That's it. I've had enough. If no one is going to volunteer then i will choose instead." Everyone went surprised and began making noises, disagreeing with the teacher.

"Well it's not my fault that no one wants to volunteer. Alright then. Hmm... Tomoe. You'll be the second representative. Instead of constantly sleeping in class, you should enjoy school events more often. Please help and guide one another." Nanami's eyes widened as she quickly turned her head to the teacher beside her. _**WHAT?!**_ At the same time, Tomoe who was supposed to be sleeping suddenly brought his head up abruptly and slammed his hand on the table with an annoyed face.

"Huh?! What are you saying. I didn't even volunteer for this stupid event."

"I'm sorry but my decision is final. The two of you will have to attend the first meeting which is next week on Monday. Alright that's it then. Let's begin the class now." Nanami stood still like some sort of a statue before Otohiko Sensei motioned her to go back to her seat. She dragged herself to her seat looking like a zombie as she took a peek at Tomoe who was looking furious than ever. He was glaring at her with his fox-like pupils before rolling his eyes and looked away. Nanami let out a really long sigh as she rest her forehead down on her table. _**Kamisama. Is this some sort of a punishment for me?**_

* * *

I'd like to apologise for the super late update. I was really busy with school. Anyway, thanks again for reading and the nice reviews. Really appreciate it. Thanks for the support and please continue to read my story. See you in the next chapter. :^D


End file.
